Low dropout linear regulators are usually used to provide a stable power voltage to low-voltage digital circuits, which is independent of input-voltage variations, temperature and time. A main figure of merit for a voltage regulator is its power supply rejection ratio, which is a ratio of the noise present at the power supply of the regulator to the noise at the output of regulator. Typically, the PSRR of an LDO is determined by the gain and bandwidth of the LDO and the output capacitor. At low frequencies, power supply noise can be rejected by the error amplifier itself. However, at high frequencies, the noise reaches beyond the error amplifier bandwidth. PSRR is determined by the ratio of the impedance connected to the output. Particularly, a high PSRR across a wide range of operating frequencies of devices being supplied by a voltage regulator is difficult to achieve.